


Confused Feelings

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Community: of_the_moon100, Drabble, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-28
Updated: 2009-04-28
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Tashigi has a lot of conflicting emotions. TashigixZoro.





	Confused Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Confused Feelings 
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: TashigixZoro, angst, het.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece will never be mine.
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> For of_the_moon100, and also for Acyd since they've been bugging for ZoroxTashigi for a while.

Her feelings for him were ones she would never understand.  
  
He had lied to her, he was a pirate and worst of all, he had that magnificent sword that she wanted to rescue from his grasp. Yet Tashigi found herself undeniably attracted to him. Roronoa Zoro; she’d heard that name long before they’d met, had followed it with her eyes in the papers and listened intently whenever she heard it.  
  
At the start, she had respected him, but when he had joined that crew the respect just vanished. He was a pirate, but she just couldn’t stop thinking about him.


End file.
